Trunks (Extended Universe)
Trunks (トランクス) is a male Saiyan-Earthling hybrid introduced in Dragon Ball Z. Trunks' heritage comes from being the son of Vegeta and Bulma, thus making him 1/2 Saiyan and the older brother of Bulla. In Dragon Ball SF, Trunks is now married to Mai and they have a son named Chalot. Personaltiy: As a child during the Majin Buu arc, Trunks is shown to be quite cocky and stingy just like his father, as well as mischievous, most likely due to the fact that this Trunks grew up with his father Vegeta and enjoyed the luxuries of peace, while Future Trunks grew up without Future Vegeta and in an apocalyptic world, causing him to be much more serious and cautious. Due to being the heir to Capsule Corporation and being pampered by his family, Trunks grows up to be a spoiled child In his later years, Trunks adopts a personality similar to his future counterpart's. Dragon Ball Z Early Life Trunks is born in May of Age 766 to Vegeta and Bulma, thus making him a Saiyan and Human hybrid. Android, Imperfect Cell & Perfect Cell Saga Cell Games Saga & Bojack Unbound (Movie) Great Saiyaman,World Tournament & Babidi Saga Majin Buu, Fusion & Kid Buu Saga Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return!! (OVA Special) Dragon Ball Super God of Destruction Beerus & Golden Frieza Saga Universe 6 & Copy Vegeta Saga TBA Future Trunks & Universal Survival Saga TBA Dragon Ball Super: Broly (Movie) TBA Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dargon Ball Saga & Baby Saga TBA Super 17 Saga & Shadow Dragon Saga TBA Dragon Ball SF Azure & After Future Saga TBA 32nd 'Tenkaichi Budōkai Saga' TBA Other Appearances: Outside the main story timeline, Trunks makes a appearance in several Dragon Ball films within the Movie timeline. Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan TBA Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming TBA Dragon Ball Z: Bio Broly TBA Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn TBA Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon TBA Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods TBA Transformations and Power Ups: Super Saiyan Trunks gains the power to become a Super Saiyan at a very young age. He was capable transforming before his first appearance onscreen during his training with his father, Vegeta, while they are preparing for the 25th Tenkaichi Budokai. As a kid, he uses this transformation in Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Super. Years later during Dragon Ball GT, Trunks is shown still using the Super Saiyan form at will. Trunks uses the Super Saiyan form in Dragon Ball SF. Super Saiyan - Full Power Sometime after the defeat of Kid buu, Goten master the Super Saiyan full power state and help Goku becomes a Super Saiyan God along with Vegeta, Trunks, Videl and Gohan. Mighty Mask Not an actual form, Mighty Mask is Goten and Trunks working together whilst wearing the costume of the fighter Mighty Mask. Infected Trunks During the events of Dragon Ball GT, Trunks is possessed by Baby (while under Baby's control he is named Baby Gohan), and then later by a regular Tuffle parasite. Infected Super Saiyan while as Infected Trunks, he can transform into a Super Saiyan at will seen in the Baby Saga of Dragon Ball GT Super Saiyan 2 After training for 7 years, Goten manages to transform into a Super Saiyan 2 in Dragon Ball SF. Fusions: Gotenks Gotenks is the fusion created when Goten and Trunks perform the fusion dance. Gotenks' power far surpasses either of the fighters' individual strengths other than Gohan and Goku. In Dragon Ball SF, a adult Gotenks is seen after Trunks and Gotne use the Fusion dance technique as adults. Voice actors * Japanese: Hiromi Tsuru (baby), Takeshi Kusao *'Funimation dub:' Stephanie Nadolny (baby, DBZ); Laura Bailey (child); Eric Vale (adult); Colleen Clinkenbeard (baby, DBZ Kai); Alexis Tipton (child, DBS) Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Saiyan-hybirds Category:Universe 7 Category:Team Universe 7 (Baseball only) Category:Z Fighters